This invention relates to a cooking apparatus, particularly for use in the restaurant trade to prepare freshly cooked food such as pasta or vegetables for immediate serving. The apparatus is of the type that includes a rotary structure supporting removable baskets which are charged with the foodstuff to be cooked and which travel in a circular path, submerged in the cooking medium.
Rotary cooking apparatuses of the above-outlined general type are known. They are of complex construction and are further lacking an effective arrangement for automatically skimming starch, scum or other residues from the top of the cooking medium.